Oversleeping
by Toa Karou
Summary: A quick one-shot. Chise overslept and Elias is less than enthusiastic about leaving the bed.


A/N: This is a one-shot initially written as a crappy joke, then completely re-written into this slightly less crappy product. Hence, it has no plot. Enjoy!

* * *

She awoke slowly, savouring the sensation of slowly emerging from a restful sleep. She gradually became aware of the warm body next to her, a small smile forming on her face as she remembered where she was.

Chise opened her eyes and was met with the sight of her slumbering husband, laying in his usual sleeping position on his stomach. It was unfortunate that his horns prevented him from lying comfortably in other positions, but he refused to remold his form or use magic to rectify the problem. Not that she was complaining either, having expressed on multiple occasions her preference for his 'natural' forms.

Rolling over in the massive bed, she checked the clock on the bedside table. The numbers '07:05' flashed in bright green.

"Oh. Oh no, we're going to be late!"

She sat up with a jolt, glancing out of the window. No wonder the room was so bright, the sun had already risen. Kicking the covers off, she sprinted around the bed to the cupboard and grabbed a set of her school uniform.

A few soft knocks sounded from the door, before it opened to admit the resident house faerie. Silky held up a silver tray with a plate of buttered toast and orange juice, smiling gently.

"Thank you, Silky."

Chise took a bite out of the toast, holding it in her mouth as she struggled with shedding her pajamas. A few crumbs fell to the floor, which Silky frowned at but didn't immediately move to sweep it up.

As she put her uniform on, she noticed the lack of activity from her husband. Sure, he wasn't what most would call a 'morning person', but surely he should've heard the commotion by now.

"Elias, wake up! We're late for school!" She patted his back. When she didn't get a response, she tried again, patting with a little more force. The large body beneath her shifted slightly with a low groan.

"Five more minutes."

A purple arm reached back lazily to pull the covers back over his body. The other arm grabbed Chise's pillow and placed it over his skull face, hiding it from sight. It was a gesture so childish that she would've laughed, but the current situation was more dire.

"Renfred's going to lecture you about tardiness if we don't make it on time," she chided. Reluctantly, Elias opened an eye and peeked out from under the pillow.

"Chise, it's a Saturday. We don't have to go to school and Renfred isn't coming anywhere near me today."

Chise froze her movements, hands still hovering over the buttons on her uniform. She turned to check the wall-mounted calendar.

"Oh."

A moment passed as she tried to think of what to say. Elias watched her with a single red eye, awaiting her next words in amusement.

"Well… we're both awake now. What do you want to do?"

An arm sneaked out from the covers, grabbing hers and tugging gently in the direction of the bed.

"Come and lay in bed with me. We can do what you call 'cuddling', I've found it is rather enjoyable."

His skull has risen off the pillow slightly to meet her eyes directly. The movement caused her smaller pillow to roll off his head and fall to the wooden flooring, though neither mages paid much attention to it. Her heart melted when she saw the pleading look in his inhuman eye, urging her to give in to his request. He almost reminded her of a puppy in these moments, eyes wide with an innocence most would never associate a centuries-old inhuman magus with.

"Alright, but I have chores to do in an hour." She replied, climbing back under the covers. It felt strange to lay down in her uniform, but she didn't want to take the time to change out of her attire.

Elias shut his eyes and slung an arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. She wriggled around to find a comfortable position, finally settling down with her body curled up on the side, back pressed up against his side. A contented purr sounded from deep within his chest, the rumble slowly fading as he fell back to sleep.


End file.
